


Day 6: Dipper vs Manliness

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper tossed out the beef jerky in a circle in the meadow, sitting down on a nearby log to wait. Before long, the sound of stomping hooves echoed from the treeline and a dark brown figure shot into the sky and came down to a thunderous landing exactly in the center of the circle.

  
The manotaur was initially occupied picking up and devouring the pieces of jerky, but he soon lifted his head with a sniff. “I smell…” he began as he turned his head around, “OH! Destructor! It’s been too long!”

  
“Hey Chutzpar,” Dipper said with a smile, “It’s good to see you again.”

  
“Indeed! How have you been?” Chutzpar sniffed again, “Not well?”

  
That was one thing Dipper had always liked about the manotaurs, straight to the point, no need to beat around the bush.

 

“Yeah, I’m kinda having another manliness problem and could use some advice,” Dipper rubbed his arm with a grimace.

 

Chutzpar sat on the log with enough force to bounce Dipper up an inch, “Of course Destructor! You have grown very manly over the years so it must be a very big problem that you need advice!”

  
“Haha, I don’t know about that, but thanks. See, I’ve been dating this girl and it’s been amazing and great and awesome and just everything I ever wanted,” Chutzpar nodded along, arms crossed as he listened, “It’s just…when we go to the bedroom,” Chutzpar cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Dipper’s red visage, “Well, I just don’t know if I’m being, um, all the man I can be for her…”

  
Chutzpar thought a bit, it truly was a problem that every man faced in bed, inadequacy as a lover. As manly as the Destructor was these days, it was not a surprise he worried over this.

  
“I see! Destructor! Tell me the details and I will help you!”

  
Dipper’s face lit up, glad to have found the help he needed. “Okay, okay! So, when we have…sex,” he said, blushing again, “Well, it just is hard to, um, get it up…”

  
“I see!” Chutzpar said. He already had a few nuggets of advice stewing in his brain.

  
“…after the 7th time,” Dipper finished.

  
Chutzpar blinked once, then twice, then a third time.

  
“I cannot give you any advice, Destructor,” he said flatly. Dipper’s face fell into dismay, then surprise as Chutzpar dropped an arm over his shoulder and pulled their faces close. He spoke quietly into the young man’s ear, “But could you maybe give me a few tips?”


End file.
